neachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hylia Illiare
thumb|300px "Hylia ist ziemlich lebhaft, nur leider bringt diese Energie sie - gemeinsam mit ihrer Naivität und Unerfahrenheit - ständig in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten. Ich weiß nicht, wo das alles noch enden soll, wirklich nicht... aber ich bemühe mich, ihr ein guter Ersatzvater zu sein, auch wenn es nicht immer leicht ist." - Idúrion, Hylias Ziehvater Basisinformationen Name: Hylia Illiare Geschlecht: weiblich Rasse: Hylianer Alter: 18 Jahre (*geb.13. Juli 1131 nHZ/ Krebs) Herkunft: Galanos/ Schloss Hyrule, Alt-Hyrule Familie: Darasune Illiare (Mutter) - Fire Illiare ("Vater") - Idúrion Melethron (Ziehvater) - Dei Bon I Ralis (Verlobter) Biographie Die Mutter ging zu früh von mir, ich bin ein Waisenkind. Man nennt mich nur den Vagabund. Ich geh von Haus zu Haus, der Winter schneit mir auf mein Haar, der Sommer brennt mich aus. Solang das Blut, mit wilder Kraft, durch diese Adern kreist, krall ich mich an dem Leben fest. - Subway to Sally: Der Vagabund Als Tochter einer Hylianerin und eines gewöhnlichen Hyrulers/Menschen geboren, konnte Hylia sich nicht lange an ihrer Familie erfreuen. Ihr Vater, Fire, starb nur wenige Wochen nach ihrer Geburt, gemeinsam mit seiner Frau Darasune. Idúrion, ein enger Freund der Familie, sah keinen anderen Weg, als sich Hylia anzunehmen, doch seine Gründe waren nicht ganz so edel wie vermutet. Seitdem pilgert er durchs Land, um Hylia eine facettenreiche Bildung zu ermöglichen. Von ihm erhielt sie auch Sobi, Buch Mudora und das Luftmedaillon. Sobi war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk, Buch Mudora ein altes Artefakt der Priester, das Idúrion zu hüten hatte und das Luftmedaillon hatte Hylias Mutter gehört. Idúrion glaubt fest daran, dass Darasune es ihr irgendwann gegeben hätte und so stellte dieses Amulett Hylias ersten Kontakt mit Magie dar. Die Vorstellung, sich irgendwann niederzulassen, ist bisher für keinen der beiden eine Option, obwohl Idúrion mittlerweile nur Hylia zuliebe reist. Erst wenn er sie für reif genug hält, ihr eigenes Leben in den Griff zu kriegen (wozu er sie erst aus seinem Griff entlassen muss), werden ihre Wege sich wohl endgültig trennen. Bis dahin besteht Hylias Leben aus Aufzeichnungen für Mudoras Buch und das eine oder andere kleine Abenteuer. Unerschöpflich jagt sie ihrem Traum, das Buch zu vervollständigen, durchs Land nach. Gesinnung Da sie tiefgläubig ist, steht sie auf der Seite der Göttinnen und ist somit gut. Mord, Raub und andere Formen der Gewalt wendet sie nur an, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, die sie allerdings immer zu finden versucht. Religion Hylia ist tiefgläubig, da ihr Ziehvater Idúrion ebenfalls ein strenggläubiger Priester ist. Auch ihre Mutter war Priesterin. Hylia betet oft zu den drei Göttinnen, bevorzugt dabei jedoch keine von ihnen, obwohl Idúrion Din am liebsten mag. Da sie das wenig bekannte, vierte Fragment des Triforce in sich trägt - das Fragment der Leere - käme ihr Unglauben ohnehin niemals in den Sinn. Charakter Ein wenig naiv, leidenschaftliche Auf-dem-Schlauch-Steherin und etwas realitätsfern - das ist Hylia! Von Idúrion geradezu übertrieben stark bemuttert wuchs sie trotz der vielen Reisen eher behütet auf und kann daher mit vielen Situationen, die das Leben ihr stellt, nicht richtig ungehen, was zu großer Unsicherheit führt. Daher ist Hylia auch eher schüchtern, wenn sie es mit Fremden zu tun hat, begeistert sie sich jedoch für eine Sache, ist sie mit Eifer und ungekanntem Selbstbewusstsein dabei. Selbstzweifel sind ihr genauso ein Begriff wie plötzliche Optimismus-Anfälle. Obwohl sie durch ihre Rastlosigkeit keine Freunde machen konnte, ist sie deshalb nicht zurückgezogen, sondern Personen, die ihr auf Anhieb sympathisch sind, gegenüber recht offen; dabei sollte jedoch ihre Schüchternheit zu Beginn nicht außer Acht gelassen werden. Sah mich an, Wangen so rot, das Feuer loht, die Wangen rot - sah sie mich an. Da hab ich sie berührt, hab ihre Angst gespürt. Ihr roter Mund hat geglüht. - Subway to Sally: So Rot Von Idúrion nicht aufgeklärt, bildet Hylia sich ihre Meinung aus den Gesprächsfetzen, die sie bei anderen aufschnappt und steht diesen Dingen daher eher misstrauisch bis geradezu verschreckt gegenüber. Sie ist sehr wissbegierig und hegt den wahnwitzigen Wunsch Mudoras Buch zu vervollständigen. Informationen über Rassen, Orte, Kampftechniken und vieles mehr tragen sich wie von Geisterhand automatisch in das Buch ein, wenn Hylia diese zu Ohren kommen. Es ist daher ihr meist gehüteter Schatz, gleich neben der Zoraschuppe. Auch diese hat einen enormen emotionalen Wert für sie, gehörte sie doch einem Zora, ihrem Lieblingsvolk. Ungeduldig wie sie ist, kann sie kaum stillsitzen. Von einer inneren Unruhe getrieben, die sie nur selten stillen kann, ist sie nur völlig glücklich, wenn sie auf Reisen ist. Sie betet oft und gerne zu den Göttinnen, auch wenn sie nicht immer eine Antwort erhält und deshalb oft niedergeschlagen ist. Sie hängt sehr an Idúrion, wo er doch ihre einzige Bezugsperson ist und ihre Familie "ersetzt", so gut es geht. Tierbegleiter thumb|250pxHylias treuer Begleiter ist ein Apfelschimmel Hengst namens Sobi. Er war ein Geschenk von Idúrion, als sie 10 Sommer alt wurde und ist dem Duo ein unverzichtbarer Gefährte. Er eignet sich hervorragend zur Überbrückung von unwegsamem Gelände, für Verfolgungsjagden eher weniger, da ihm für ausdauernden Galopp schlichtweg die Konstitution fehlt. Außerdem wird er des Öfteren als Packpferd "missbraucht". Hylia und er verstehen sich aufgrund der vielen Jahre mittlerweile ohne Worte; die kleinste Regung ihres Körpers wird mit einer entsprechenden Gegenreaktion beantwortet. Kleidung, Inventar & Waffen Kleidung: Sie trägt eine dunkelgrüne, kürzärmlige Tunika mit Goldornamenten an Kragen und Ärmel sowie Saum. Dazu beige Pantalons mit einer x-förmigen Verzierung an den Außenseiten und dazu einen breiten, braunen Ledergürtel, der mit Metallkreisen verziert ist. Die Stiefel reichen ihr fast bis unter die Knie, außerdem hüllt Hylia sich oft in einen dunkelbraunen Kapuzenumhang, der sie vor Wind und Regen sowie neugierigen Blicken schützt. Unter der Tunika trägt sie ein magisches Erbstück ihrer Mutter, das Luftmedaillon. In einem Jutesäckchen an ihrer rechten Seite führt sie einige Rubine und anderen Kleinkram mit sich. Inventar: In ihrem Jutesäckchen befinden sich wenige Rubine (zumindest nie genug, um sich davon irgendetwas Großartiges leisten zu können; das meiste Vermögen geht fürs Essen drauf), außerdem eine Zoraschuppe, die Idúrion einst als Dank von einem geretteten Zora erhielt und sie Hylia, die seit dieser Begegnung maßlos fasziniert von dieser Rasse ist, gab. Des Weiteren noch einige lose Haargummis (für den Notfall), Buch Mudora, eine Art Ein-Teil-Chronik, und einige magische Kerne, hauptsächlich Glutkerne. Waffen: Hylia benutzt meist einen bunt verzierten Langbogen; dementsprechend trägt sie einen Köcher mit Pfeilen mit sich herum. Sollte es doch mal zu einer Konfrontation im Nahkampf kommen, führt sie ein einfaches Eisenschwert (Langschwert) mit sich, mit dem sie jedoch nur bedingt umgehen kann. Ein Dolch - für den Notfall - steckt außerdem in ihrem rechten Stiefel. Ihr Luftmedaillon benutzt sie nur als Waffe, wenn sie in eine hoffnungs- und ausweglose Situation gerät, da es sehr an ihren Kräften zehrt. Stärken & Schwächen Stärken: *eine große Ansammlung von Wissen (Buch Mudora) *ruhige Hand beim Bogenschießen --> gute Fernkämpferin *Dank der Zoraschuppe kann sie überdurchschnittlich lange tauchen --> gute Schwimmerin *als Hylianerin magiebegabter als andere Völker (Fähigkeiten befinden sich jedoch noch im Ausbau/entwickeln sich nur schleppend); kann sich außerdem durch ihre Rassenzugehörigkeit telepathisch mit anderen Hylianern verständigen (aufgrund ihrer Unerfahrenheit aber nur auf kurze Distanz) *leidenschaftlich und voll Eifer bei Dingen, die ihr am Herzen liegen Schwächen: *naiv und unerfahren, was das wahre Leben anbelangt *schüchtern/unsicher *ungeduldig, was manchmal zu überstürzten Aktionen führt *im Nahkampf eher Mittelmaß --> läuft Gefahr bei direkter Konfrontation mit stärkeren Gegnern niedergestreckt zu werden *panische Höhenangst (tief sitzender Hass auf Hühnchen/Cuccos) Red Bond In RB erlebt Hylia vermutlich mehr als in ihrem ganzen bisherigen Leben mit Idúrion. Sie freundet sich mit der Soldatin Esperanza an und erledigt gemeinsam mit ihr Aufträge für General Leroig. Eine solche Mission führt sie schließlich zum Hylia-See, der mit Wasserproblemen zu kämpfen hat; die beiden Frauen sollen sich dort umsehen und - wenn möglich - das Problem beheben. Unterwegs begegnen ihnen eigenartige, feindliche Wesen und am See selbst ist Hylia auch schon nahe dran zu ertrinken, weil sie nicht mit den dort angebotenen Cuccos umgehen kann. Sie wird allerdings von einem jungen Hylianer herausgefischt - Link. Er verrät nichts über seine Mission, aber auch er wurde von den Problemen angezogen. Im Laufe der Geschichte trifft Hylia auf den jungen Zora-Prinzen Ralis. Dieser ist mit der Zeit zu einem stattlichen jungen Mann herangewachsen und schlägt sie sofort in ihren Bann, wo Hylia doch Zoras über alles liebt. Gemeinsam mit Link und Esperanza eskortiert sie den Prinzen aus Telmas Taverne nach Kakariko und nimmt dabei die Gefahren der Steppe auf sich. Anfangs wird das Verhältnis der beiden von Hylias Unsicherheit und Ralis adliger Abstammung überschattet, doch irgendwann erkennt Hylia, was sie wirklich für den Zora fühlt und beschließt daher, ihm zu entsagen, um ihn nicht zu gefährden; sie trägt das kaum bekannte, vierte Fragment des Triforce, das Fragment der Leere, in sich. Dieses Fragment aktiviert sich vor allem bei starken Gefühlsausbrüchen und versetzt Hylia in eine Art hirnlose Rage, in der sie alles um sich herum angreift. Doch auch Ralis entwickelte inzwischen Gefühle für die junge Hylianerin und ist nicht bereit, sich so einfach von ihr abschieben zu lassen. thumb|left|Ein neues Aussehen nach ihrem Besuch in der WüsteIhre glückliche Zusammenkunft wird von Zants dunklen Machenschaften gestört. Er entführt den Prinzen in die Schattenwelt, um so an Hylia und ihr Fragment zu kommen. Wohl wissend, dass sie nicht stark genug für eine Auseinandersetzung mit Zant ist, reist Hylia in die Wüste, um vom dort ansäßigen Gerudo-Stamm Hilfe zu erbitten. Diese wird ihr zum Glück auch gewährt. Gestärkt reisen sie, Link und Esperanza in die Vergangenheit, genauer gesagt in den Kokiri Wald. Sobald sie wieder zurück sind, erwartet Ralis die Gruppe auch schon, doch er hat sich verändert. Von seiner äußeren Erscheinung - die jetzt viel kräftiger wirkt - abgesehen strahlt er eine boshafte Kälte aus. Er will Hylia mitnehmen. Damit die anderen ihn in einem Kampf nicht verletzen, kommt Hylia mit und schafft es schließlich mit mehr Glück als Verstand (und mit Farores Hilfe) Ralis aus der Schattenwelt zu retten. thumb|330px|Ralis und HyliaIn einer Zeit der Ruhe - wenn auch kurz - zeigt Ralis Hylia das Innere des Wassertempels. Allerdings fallen sie dort in den leeren Bossraum; Hylia kann dank ihres Luftmedaillons zwar gerade noch so verhindern, dass sie beim Sturz umkommen, bricht sich dabei allerdings den Arm, verfällt in die Trance des Fragments und versucht, Ralis zu töten. Trotzdem hat der Prinz sich entschieden - er möchte Hylia nicht missen, egal wie sehr diese sich gegen ihr Zusammensein sträubt. Daher bittet er sie schließlich, seine Frau zu werden. Hylia weiß, dass ihnen erst noch Zants Niederlage bevorsteht und so nimmt sie Ralis Antrag an, allerdings mit dem Versprechen, ihn erst später zu heiraten, wenn alles vorbei ist. Familienbande - Red Bond Sequel thumb|330px|(c) http://lleayhe.deviantart.com/ 'Basisinformationen' Name: Hylia Titel: Ban (Königin) Beiname: Daianero (des Wassers) Alter: 23 Jahre (*geb. 13. Juli 1131 nHZ/ Krebs) Herkunft: Galanos/ Schloss Hyrule, Alt-Hyrule → lebt nach dem Kampf gegen Ganondorf in Zoras Reich am Hylia See Familie: Darasune Illiare (Mutter) - Idúrion Melethron (Vater) - Dei Bon I Ralis (Ehemann) - Djahar (Halbbruder) - Idara (Halbbruder) 'Red Bond - 5 Jahre' Nach Zants und Ganondorfs Niederlage ist endlich der lang ersehnte Frieden in Hyrule eingekehrt und Hylia kann ihr Versprechen Ralis gegenüber einlösen. Das Versprechen, ihn erst dann zu heiraten, wenn all der Schrecken vorbei ist. Allerdings gibt es zwei große Probleme, die wie ein unausgesprochener Fluch zwischen den beiden hängen. Einmal Hylias viertes Fragment, das zwar in diesen friedlichen Zeiten keinen Grund hat, auszubrechen, aber nach wie vor eine Gefahr für ihr neues Volk darstellt. Und dann noch ihr Wunsch und ihre Pflicht als Königin der Zoras, gemeinsam mit Ralis für einen Thronfolger zu sorgen, was die beiden allerdings aufgrund ihrer verschiedenen biologischen Beschaffenheit nicht können. 'Die Hochzeit' Im Jahr 1154 nHz ist es endlich soweit. Es ist die Nacht 200. Jahre nachdem die Lichtgeister auf die Erde gesandt wurden und Hylia kann an diesem besonderen Abend letztlich den Bund der Ehe mit Ralis eingehen. Die Gästeliste beinhaltet ihre engsten Freunde und Esperanza sowie Oyara helfen ihrer Freundin, sich für die Zeremonie fertig zu machen. Alles verläuft nach Plan - der Zorapriester liest aus der traditionellen Schrift, Ralis und Hylia tauschen je einen Eid, dann kann das Fest auch schon beginnen. Neben den geladenen Gästen treiben sich jedoch noch zwei andere, zwielichtige Gestalten am See herum - Djahar und sein Bruder Idara, die den Tag frei haben und ihn auch prompt nutzen, um am Buffet zu schnorren und einen Plan auszuhecken wie sie am besten Beute bei der Hochzeit machten. Hylia ist zu beschäftigt, um die beiden zu bemerken. Außerdem beansprucht Idúrion ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit für sich. Er erfuhr einige Tage vor der Hochzeit von Farore, dass Hylia tatsächlich seine leibliche Tochter war, trank sich etwas Mut an und gesteht es ihr schließlich. Das führt zu einem Gefühlsausbruch seitens Hylia, das Fragment wird wieder aktiv und Hylia tobt. In dem allgemeinen Chaos wird Idúrion verletzt, Djahar und Idara nutzen die Gelegenheit, um zu stehlen, was sie finden können - darunter auch den Zorasaphir - und dann verschwindet auch noch Adina, Links und Esperanzas vierjährige Tochter, spurlos. Für die Gefährten steht fest - sie schließen sich erneut zusammen und brechen auf, um nach Adina zu suchen und Hylias Fragment dem wiedervereinten Triforce zurückzugeben, da sie so eine Bedrohung für ihr Volk darstellt und es unmöglich regieren kann. Sie hat später insgeheim aber noch eine andere Bitte an das göttliche Artefakt, nämlich es ihr möglich zu machen, Ralis und ihrem Volk den lang ersehnten, würdigen Erben zu schenken. 'Auf der Parlorraine' Von Seerever aus, einer Hafenstadt westlich der Wüste, geht es mit einem royalen Frachter, der S.S. Oko, aufs offene Meer. Dort wird das Schiff allerdings schon bald von den Piraten um Ceroth Obbarass gekapert, darunter auch Idara und Djahar, dem es schließlich zu verdanken ist, dass die Gruppe diesen Überfall überlebt. Durch eine Verkettung von Zufällen erfährt Hylia schließlich, dass die Zwillinge ihre Halbgeschwister sind. Idara ist ihr mit seiner liebenswerten Art sofort sympathisch, doch Djahar hat genau die entgegengesetzte Wirkung auf sie. In Hinkar angekommen wird sie gemeinsam mit Esperanza und Oyara von Rossana, der Mitbesitzerin des örtlichen Bordells, geschätzt und findet so heraus, dass Esperanza den Zorasaphir gegen ihre Freiheit bei Ceroth eingetauscht hat. Zwischen den Freundinnen bricht aufgrund dessen ein heftiger Streit aus und schließlich trennt Esperanza sich von ihr und Oyara, die bei Hylia bleibt. Die drei werden jedoch noch in derselben Nacht wieder zusammengeführt und Hylia muss sich mit dem Verlust des Edelsteins abfinden. Beim Kampf gegen Morphagon springt sie über Bord, um Link zu retten und entdeckt dabei etwas auf dem Grund des Meeres. Während die anderen mitten im Gefecht beschäftigt sind, taucht sie mit Hilfe der Zoraschuppe von Ralis hinunter und entdeckt so die Ragnarök, das Schiff von Ceroths ehemaligem Kapitän. Im Inneren findet sie eine Leiche und bringt sie mit an Bord der Parlorraine. Es ist Adina, Links und Esperanzas verschwundene Tochter. 'Beziehungen' *'Esperanza Morales:' zu Esperanza pflegt Hylia nach wie vor freundschaftlichen Kontakt. Ihr erster wirklicher Streit entbrennt erst, als Hylia erfährt, dass Esperanza ihren verloren geglaubten Zorasaphir Ceroth übergeben hat. *'Oyara Amshel/Melethron:' auch mit Oyara ist Hylia nach wie vor befreundet. Mehr als die Rolle einer Ersatzmutter erfüllt die Gerudo die einer engen Freundin, die man um Rat fragt. *'Cenneth:' von ihrem Fragment an das Chaos in Cenneth gebunden, kann Hylia kaum anders als ihm gehörig zu sein. Die Beziehung der beiden ist eine in der Tat eigenartige, bezeichnen die beiden sich gegenseitig doch als "Herr/in". *'Ralis: '''Hylia ist nur wenig Zeit vergönnt ihre Rolle als offizielle Ehefrau des Zorakönigs zu genießen. Unter Cenneths Einfluss stehend hat sie außerdem keine Möglichkeit sich mit ihm in Kontakt zu setzen, und so lebt der junge König unwissend in seiner Domäne. *'Anki "Vincent" Rádenas:' für Hylia ist Anki genauso rätselhaft wie nervtötend. Nur leider auch in hohem Maße anziehend, sie hingegen ist aufgrund des Altersunterschieds fast noch ein Kind in seinen Augen. Seine eigentlich nie wirklich böse gemeinten Sticheleien vergilt Hylia ihm unter Cenneths Einfluss damit, dass sie ihn seines Augenlichts beraubt. The Legend of Zelda - Familienbande Sequel 'Basisinformationen' thumb|270px|(c) http://orpheelin.deviantart.com/Name: Hylia Melethron Alter: Herkunft: Galanos/ Schloss Hyrule, Alt-Hyrule → lebt nach der Trennung von Ralis in Hyrule Stadt Familie: Idara Melethron (Halbbruder) - Djahar Melethron (Halbbruder) - Ferus Melethron (Neffe) Trivia *Hylias neuer Name setzt sich aus drei verschiedenen Sprachen zusammen. ''Ban als selbst editierte, weibliche Version des Namens, den König Zora aus Ocarina of Time trägt - Do Bon III. Daia aus dem fiktiven Hylianisch auf Kasuto.net; bedeutet von und schließlich nero aus dem Griechischen für Wasser.